


For Old Time's Sake

by xbullet_01



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbullet_01/pseuds/xbullet_01
Summary: Dick used to sneak in Jason into the circus after lights out to play together, all changes when Dick's parents died, Jason ran away, away from the circus, but Dick, he stayed.





	For Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thrakaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/gifts).



  
  
  



End file.
